1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a port security barrier system which provides protection for military and commercial ports and ships docked at these ports. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating barrier which utilizes nylon netting to prevent a small watercraft carrying explosives or the like from damaging a military or commercial port or ships docked at these ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need to protect military ships from attack by explosive laden watercraft traveling at high rates of speed. Such explosive laden watercraft may include commercial power boats, small military craft and pleasure craft. These boats are generally less than forty feet in length, have a weight of around 10,000 pounds and travel at speeds of up to 52 knots. The small watercraft threat may be defined as watercraft which have a kinetic energy threshold of approximately 106 lb-ft and are capable of achieving a kinetic energy of 2xc3x97106 lb-ft.
Port security barriers in the past have generally consisted of low freeboard float lines or log booms that mark a restricted area. However, these port security barriers are not capable of halting a deliberate attempt to penetrate the barrier
There are also higher freeboard barriers fabricated molded plastic or inflated rubber tubes that will prevent penetration of watercraft of very limited size and speed into a port which harbors military ships including aircraft carriers, destroyers, supply and troop transport ships and the like. However this type of barrier is not effective as a deterrent to larger bomb laden watercraft operating at speeds of 50 kts or more.
Further, there is a need for a port security barrier which will survive wind, waves, currents, storms and other natural adverse conditions which occur at sea. Also, the port security barrier should be environmentally friendly, that is not dangerous to marine life and the marine environment including, for example, corral reefs.
The present invention overcomes some of the difficulties of the past, including those mentioned above in that it comprises a relatively simple in design and highly effective port security barrier which prevents bomb laden waterborne craft operating at speeds around 50 knots from entering a port for the purpose of disabling and seriously damaging military ships.
The port security system comprises a continuous modular, floating barrier that is installed in lengths ranging from a few hundred feet to over a mile. Each port security barrier module of the port security system includes a capture net fabricated from nylon or other synthetic line and net support structure which operates to stop the waterborne craft and prevent entry into the port.
Each port security barrier module of the port security system has three floating segmented pontoons to support the capture net and the net support structure. The pontoons are orientated perpendicular to the capture net and the barrier""s longitudinal strength member which is the main support beam for the barrier.
Port security barrier modules for the port security system may be used as gates to allow small craft to pass through the system. By positioning the pontoons perpendicular to the main support beam drag is reduced when the gate is opened and closed.
Connector assemblies are provided which are used to connect adjacent port security modules to one another. Connector elements for the connector assemblies are positioned at each end of the longitudinal strength member for the module.
The port security system also has mooring buoys located along the length of the system to hold the system in place. Mooring buoys which are positioned approximately 100 to 500 feet apart have mooring lines and anchors attached thereto to secure the port security system in a fixed position with respect to the port.